


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Louis zabiera swoją siostrzenicę na lekcje śpiewu do pana Stylesa.(momentami jest bardzo słodko, ale jest też smut)





	

Louis patrzył, jak mała dziewczynka próbuje ubrać swoje różowe buciki. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie na ten słodki widok. Mała z trudem założyła prawy pantofelek, ale z uporem starała się go zapiąć.  
— Nino, może ci pomogę? — zapytał, kucając przed nią.  
— Wujku, jestem już duża! — oznajmiła z dumą. — Umiem sama założyć buciki!  
— Wujek ci pomoże, ja zaraz muszę wychodzić — mruknęła Lottie, patrząc jak Nina pozwala Louisowi zapiąć swoje buty.  
— Wiemy, że jesteś duża skarbie, tak po prostu było szybciej — powiedział Louis i pomógł dziewczynce wstać. — Pożegnaj się ładnie z mamą.  
— Pa mamusiu, kocham cię! — uwiesiła się na szyję Lottie, która uścisnęła ją mocno.  
— Będę za tobą bardzo tęsknić, kochanie — w jej oczach zebrały się łzy, które szybko otarła dłonią, żeby córka nic nie zobaczyła. — Codziennie do ciebie przedzwonię, masz być grzeczna i słuchać się wujka, jasne?  
— Dobrze, mamusiu — przewróciła oczami, a Lottie spojrzała na nią zszokowana.  
— Ty ją tego nauczyłeś? — zwróciła się do Louisa.  
— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi — powiedział, uśmiechając się do małej, po czym obydwoje przewrócili oczami. — Mama znowu wymyśla.  
Lottie podeszła do Louisa, przytulając go lekko. Nina w tym czasie złapała mężczyznę za nogę, gotowa do wyjścia.  
— Na pewno dacie sobie radę? — spytała niepewnie.  
— Lottie, nie pierwszy raz opiekuję się młodą — uspokoił ją.  
— Ale po raz pierwszy będziecie sami na dwa tygodnie — jęknęła. — Ja chyba jednak zrezygnuje, można jeszcze przebookować bilety...  
— Nie bądź śmieszna, masz jechać tam i dobrze się bawić — pocałował ją jeszcze w policzek. — Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie.  
— Czekaj! — zatrzymała go, gdy kierował się już do drzwi. — Macie wszystko?  
— Jeżeli wszystko spakowałaś do walizki, to tak.  
— Wszystkie zajęcia dodatkowe od Niny masz zapisane w kalendarzu — podała mu mały dziennik. — Nie zapomnijcie o niczym, błagam. A ty, Nina, bądź grzeczna i słuchaj się wujka! — potworzyła po raz kolejny.  
— Dobrze! — powiedziała radośnie, zanim wyszli.  
Lottie obserwowała jeszcze, jak dwójka wchodzi do samochodu, pomachali jej radośnie i odjechali.  
— To co, gotowa na wakacje z wujkiem? — spytał, gdy Nina wyciągała ze schowka płyty. Dziewczynka pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową. Chwilę później wspólnie śpiewali w samochodzie.   
Nina miała prawie pięć lat i była siostrzenicą Louisa. Jego siostra zaszła w ciąże w wieku szesnastu lat, niestety ojciec dziecka nie chciał się nim zajmować. Lottie jednak nie załamała się i postanowiła wychować dziewczynkę sama, pomimo młodego wieku. Oczywiście, jej mama i Louis bardzo jej pomagali, tym bardziej, że dziewczyna dalej kontynuowała naukę. Zaczęła próbować swoich sił w kosmetyce i fryzjerstwie, aż w końcu udało jej się zostać wizażystką. Dostała właśnie propozycję kursu; to była jej jedyna szansa, żeby wybić się w tym biznesie. Problem był taki, że odbywał się on w Los Angeles, a Lottie nie mogła zabrać ze sobą Niny. Louis zdecydował się zaopiekować nią przez dwa tygodnie. Wprawdzie nigdy nie przebywał z dziewczynką aż tak długo, ale miał nadzieję, że sobie poradzi. Właściwie to nie przepadał za większością dzieci, ale swoją siostrzenicę uwielbiał i była jego oczkiem w głowie. Chciał dla niej jak najlepiej i postanowił, że te dwa tygodnie będą dobrze się razem bawić.  
Ω  
Louis był naprawdę zadowolony z czasu spędzonego z Niną. Oprowadzał ją rano do przedszkola, szedł do pracy, później ją odbierał. Nawet postanowił trochę zdrowiej gotować, co nie zawsze mu wychodziło.  
Mała praktycznie nie mówiła nic o mamie, ale to może dlatego, że nie widziały się tylko trzy dni. Przez telefon opowiadała jej, jak dobrze bawi się z wujkiem Louisem. Mężczyzna obiecał jej, że zabierze ją do zoo, poza tym po obiedzie szli na lody. Lottie nie była zadowolona, że jej brat aż tak rozpieszcza Ninę. Louis uznał, że byłby wspaniałym ojcem i powinien mieć kiedyś dzieci. Było to mało prawdopodobne, bo raczej nie zwiąże się z kobietą, a homoseksualnym parą trudno zaadoptować dziecko.  
Teraz drzemał z Niną po obiedzie, żeby odpocząć trochę przed ich spacerem (przez spacer rozumiał pójście piechotą do lodziarni). Nagle poczuł, jak małe rączki zaczynają poruszać jego barkami.  
— Nina, daj mi się zdrzemnąć, zaraz pójdziemy na lody... — mruknął niewyraźnie.  
— Wujku, dzisiaj wtorek! — wykrzyknęła dziewczynka. — Zapomniałeś o moich zajęciach?  
— Jakich zajęciach? — przetarł oczy, po czym wsparł się na łokciach.  
— Ze śpiewu — wytłumaczyła Nina. Louis spojrzał zdziwiony na dziewczynkę. Rzeczywiście, Lottie coś o tym wspominała.  
Wstał z łóżka i przebrał się w rurki i jakąś koszulkę. Szybko się uczesał, po czym wziął z kalendarza kartkę z adresem szkoły śpiewu. Siostrzenica czekała już na niego znudzona przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Spojrzał na Ninę, która miała na sobie różową sukienkę, a jej kręcone jasnoblond włosy, zapięte były z boku spinką. Zauważył, że dziewczynka ma na sobie buty.  
— Sama je założyłaś?  
— Jestem już duża! — ucieszyła się, a Louis złapał ją za rękę i razem wyszli z mieszkania. GPS podpowiedział, że droga na miejsce powinna im zająć maksymalnie dziesięć minut.  
— Więc, uczysz się śpiewać? — zagadał Louis. — Nie jesteś na to za mała?  
— Harry mówi, że mam ładny głos i powinnam już ćwiczyć — powiedziała dumnie, a Louis się uśmiechnął.  
— Po wujku masz taki talent, na pewno nie po mamie — uznał. — Długo już to robisz?  
— Nie wiem, ale mam niedługo koncert! — odpowiedziała podekscytowana. — Przyjdziesz na niego?  
— A co będziesz śpiewać? — zainteresował się.  
— Piosenkę z bajki, ale nie powiem ci, bo to ma być niespodzianka — dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
— Mam tę moc? — spytał ze śmiechem.  
— Wujku! — założyła dłonie na ramiona, obrażona, że Louis zgadł. — Popsułeś niespodziankę.  
— Przepraszam — połaskotał ją jedną ręka w brzuch. — Przyjdę na ten koncert, muszę zobaczyć jak sobie radzisz na scenie.  
Kilka minut później wchodzili do budynku, Louis zobaczył, że muszą przejść przez dość wysokie schody. Zaproponował wzięcie Niny na ręce, ale ta zaprotestowała, chcąc zrobić to sama. Mężczyzna westchnął zrezygnowany, ale pozwolił jej na to, przez co spóźnili się kilka minut, bo dziewczynka wchodziła na każdy schodek bardzo powoli, zatrzymując się co jakiś czas.  
— To tutaj? — spytał Louis, widząc salę z krzesłami i sceną.  
— Musimy iść na zaplecze — wytłumaczyła i pociągnęła Louisa za sobą.  
Tym razem znaleźli się w mniejszym pokoju, w którym były tylko dwa fotele i fortepian, przy którym siedział najpiękniejszy człowiek na świecie. Długie kręcone włosy opadały mi na twarz, kiedy pochylał się na zeszytem z nutami. Gdy tylko usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi, podniósł głowę i spojrzał się na nich swoimi zielonymi oczami i uśmiechnął się, ukazując słodkie dołeczki.  
— Panno Tomlinson, ktoś tu się spóźnił — powiedział ze śmiechem, biorąc dziewczynkę na ręce i okręcając ją wokół własnej osi.  
— Harry! — krzyknęła, gdy ten opuścił ją na ziemię.  
— Dzień dobry — wymamrotał przywitanie Louis, nieco zaskoczony tym, jak nauczyciel potraktował jego siostrzenicę. Widać było, że są ze sobą w bardzo dobrych kontaktach.  
— Dzień dobry, pan pewnie musi być ojcem Niny — mężczyzna zwrócił się do niego. — Jestem Harry Styles, uczę pana córkę śpiewu.  
— Louis Tomlinson, ale nie jestem tatą, tylko wujkiem — odparł, ściskając mu dłoń. Była duża, do tego miał smukłe palce, na których nosił kilka pierścionków. — Lottie nie mogła się dzisiaj pojawić.  
— Oczywiście, przepraszam za pomyłkę, jesteście bardzo podobni — jeszcze raz się uśmiechnął. — więc, chce pan zostać?  
— Louis — poprawił go. — Jesteśmy w podobnym wieku, czuję się źle z tym całym „pan".  
— Na szczęście — odetchnął z ulgą. — Więc, Louis, zostajesz czy...  
— I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty — wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na fotelu.  
— Najpierw się rozśpiewamy, dobrze? — Harry zwrócił się do Niny.  
Louis przez pełną godzinę obserwował, jak mężczyzna uczy śpiewu jego siostrzenicy. Harry miał naprawdę fantastyczny głos, do tego świetnie sobie radził z dzieckiem. Nina słuchała go jak zaczarowana i robiła wszystko, o co poprosił. A Louis po prostu się temu przeglądał, udając, że nie jest zainteresowany Harrym i wszystkim co robił. Chociaż sposób, w jaki mówił, poruszał się oraz śpiewał był niezwykły. Nie potrafił tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, ale mężczyzna wydawał się być najpiękniejszą istotą na świecie. Do tego jego głos; Louis zastanawiał się, jakim cudem można tak cudownie i czysto śpiewać. Niezależnie od tonacji czy rytmu, radził sobie ze wszystkim.  
Oczywiście, zwracał tez uwagę na swoją uczennicę, która z zapałem próbowała wszystko powtarzać. Tekst, na szczęście, już znała, bo „Krainę Lodu" obejrzała przynajmniej kilkanaście razy. Louis, oczywiście, jej przy tym towarzyszył, więc sam potrafiłby to zaśpiewać. Wolał się jednak powstrzymywać, niepewny swojego głosu.  
Właściwie, kiedy jeszcze chodził do szkoły, dużo śpiewał. Początkowo w chórku, aż został solistą. I naprawdę to lubił, jednak był zbyt nieśmiały, żeby wystąpić przed większą ilością osób. Zawsze bardzo denerwował się, kiedy miał zaśpiewać na akademiach czy szkolnych konkursach. Teraz podziwiał, jak jego mała siostrzenica, bez skrępowania próbuje śpiewać. Mimo że czasami robiła to źle, Harry delikatnie ją poprawiał i zaczynali od nowa.  
— Dobrze, Ni, na dzisiaj już skończymy — oznajmił Harry, ostatni raz przejeżdżając palcami po fortepianie. — Mogłabyś zawołać teraz Zayna, bo chciałbym z nim przećwiczyć naszą piosenkę.  
— Okej — dziewczynka i wyszła z pokoju. Louis początkowo chciał wyjść razem z nią, więc wstał, ale Harry zrobił to samo i zatrzymał go w drzwiach. Zrobił to jakby od niechcenia, uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
— Więc, siostrzenica, tak? — zapytał, a Louis pokiwał głową. — Myślałem, że poznałem ojca Niny. Nigdy go po prostu nie widziałem i...  
— Raczej nie zobaczysz, nie utrzymują ze sobą kontaktu — odparł od razu. Ten temat był od zawsze tabu w jego rodzinie, nawet z Niną nie rozmawiali jeszcze o jej ojcu. Dziewczynka o to nie pytała, a Lottie wciąż czuła się zraniona, tym, co zrobił.   
— Och. Przykro mi, naprawdę — zabrzmiał, jakby naprawdę mu było przykro. Harry wydawał się być tak dobrym i miłym człowiekiem, że Louis czuł, jakby jego serce miało się roztopić. Był kochany i bez problemu mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak mężczyzna wraca do domu, do swojej pięknej żony, gromadki dzieci i psa. To go nieco zasmuciło, ale zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, że idealni faceci znaleźli już swoje drugie połówki.  
— Jest okej, fantastyczny wujek wszystko nadrabia! — zaśmiał się, a Harry odpowiedział tym samym. Louis zauważył, że z bliska mężczyzna wydawał się być jeszcze piękniejszy, do tego wspaniale pachniał. Odrzucił wszystkie niegrzeczne myśli z głowy i zapytał: — Em, kiedy dokładnie jest ten koncert Niny?  
— Za przyszłym tygodniu, w piątek — odpowiedział od razu, wyraźnie zadowolony. — Będzie tam śpiewała, wraz z kilkoma dziećmi, piosenki z bajek. Później będzie część dla dorosłych, czyli muzyka filmowa.  
— Brzmi interesująco — przyznał. — Będziesz śpiewał, prawda?  
— Tak, mam solówkę z piosenkami dla dzieci, a potem jeszcze duet w drugiej części koncertu — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Przyjdziesz?  
— Tak, Nina bardzo by tego chciała — odparł, starając się za wszelką cenę nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. Nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie małego flirtu, wiedząc, że Harry, nawet jeśli jest hetero, nie zareaguje na to nerwowo. Był zbyt miły. — Przy okazji, masz świetny głos.  
— Dziękuję, a czy ty... — zaczął, ale w tej samej chwili do pokoju wszedł kolejny przystojny mężczyzna. Louis zastanowił się, czy w tym miejscu wszyscy muszą wyglądać świetnie, jakby tym małym dzieciom na tym zależało. Przecież jego siostrzenica jeszcze uważa chłopców za obrzydliwych, jak większość dziewczynek w jej wieku. W jego miejscu pracy jakoś nie napotykał samych przystojnych mężczyzn. — Dobrze, że jesteś, Zayn, chciałem przećwiczyć naszą piosenkę.   
— A co będziecie śpiewać? — spytała zaciekawiona Nina.  
— Przykro mi kochanie, ale pewnie tego nie znasz — zaśmiał się Zayn, czochrając ją po głowie.  
— Can't take my eyes off you — odpowiedział Harry. — To bardzo stara piosenka, ale była w jednym z moich ulubionych filmów.  
— Zakochana złośnica? — spytał Louis, a Harry z podziwem kiwnął głową.  
— Tak, wiem, że to film dla nastolatek, ale Heath Ledger w tej roli jest idealny — westchnął, oblizując usta. — Moment, w którym śpiewa to na tym stadionie...  
— Też go lubię — przyznał, zaskoczony, że mężczyzna tak zachwyca się aktorem, co wcale nie wydawało się być szczególnie hetero. — A piosenka rzeczywiście świetna.  
— Ja osobiście wolę wersję od Muse, ale Hazz uparł się na tę oryginalną — przewrócił oczami Zayn.  
— Przecież Franie Valli zaśpiewał to idealnie — prychnął Louis.  
— Widzisz? Nie tylko ja tak uważam! — ucieszył się Harry, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu i poklepując lekko. — Dziękuję, że mnie wspierasz!  
— Nie ma za co, warto uświadamiać ludzi o dobrej muzyce — powiedział, poruszając brwiami.  
— Nie mógłbym zaprzeczyć — Harry przygryzł wargę, sprawiając, że Louisowi zrobiło się gorąco. Te usta go po prostu onieśmielały, jakim cudem były tak pełne, o pięknym kształcie i do tego mocno różowe, jakby je pomalował szminką.  
— Wujku, chcę lody... — Nina przerwała ich zbyt długie wpatrywanie się w swoje oczy.  
— Och, tak już idziemy. Do zobaczenia w piątek.  
— Cześć, Louis — pomachał do niego delikatnie, a ostatnie, co Tomlinson zauważył przed wyjściem, do przewrócenie oczami Zayna. Zastanowił się, czy ta dwójka nie była razem i flirtując z Harrym nie narobił sobie problemów.  
Ω  
To wcale nie było tak, że Louis jakoś wyczekiwał na ten wtorek. On po prostu chciał, żeby Nina dokładnie przećwiczyła swoją piosenkę przed występem. No i też trochę wyśpiewała się na zajęciach, żeby dać mu trochę spokoju w domu. Kochał się nią zajmować, ale momentami nie wierzył, że takie małe ciałko ma w sobie tak duże pokłady energii. Zawsze miała ochotę na zabawę i śpiew, a on już czasami nie wyrabiał.  
— Nina, daj mi trochę odpocząć — wysapał.  
— Ale ja chcę tańczyć! — wykrzyczała radośnie. — No chodź!  
— A może puszczę ci jakąś spokojniejszą muzykę? — spytał z nadzieją. Naprawdę miał ochotę trochę odsapnąć od wiecznych zabaw. Już rozumiał, czemu Lottie jest tak szczupła, skoro musiała cały czas ganiać za Niną. — Może chcesz wiedzieć, co Harry zaśpiewa z Zaynem na koncercie?  
— Tak! — ucieszyła się, a Louis odetchnął z ulgą, załączając laptopa  
Włączył jej oryginalną wersję Can't take my eyes off you i obserwował, jak dziewczynka zaczyna tańczyć. Robiła to wyjątkowo delikatnie i spokojnie, nieprzyzwyczajona do tak wolnej muzyki. Louis w tym czasie napawał się dźwiękami, ponieważ uwielbiał tę piosenkę. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, wcale nie kojarzyła mu się z jakaś jego dawną miłością. Po prostu lubił wyobrażać sobie, że ktoś mógłby tak śpiewać o nim. Chociaż parę miesięcy temu zerwał z chłopakiem, nie szukał nikogo na stałe. Lubił swoje życie singla, ale jednocześnie pragnął prawdziwiej miłości. Czasami czuł, że potrzebuje osoby obok której będzie się mógł budzić rano i zasypiać wieczorem.  
Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy piosenka się skończyła i zaczęła lecieć od nowa, a Nina położyła się obok niego, przytulając się do jego ramienia.  
— Bardzo podoba mi się ta piosenka — przyznała. — Zaśpiewasz ją dla mnie?  
— Ja nie... — zaczął, ale dziewczynka spojrzała na niego maślanym wzrokiem — niech ci będzie. — westchnął i włączył piosenkę od nowa.  
You're just too good to be true;  
Can't take my eyes off you.

Wziął leżącą na szafce szczotkę, udając że to mikrofon, a Nina zaczęła chichotać.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch;  
I wanna hold you so much...  
At long last love has arrived,  
And I thank God I'm alive.

Podszedł do dziewczynki tanecznym krokiem  
You're just too good to be true;  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
Śpiewał resztę sam, aż doszli do momentu, w którym Nina również znała słowa. Później na zamianę śpiewali tekst, podczas gdy dziewczynka szeroko się uśmiechała.  
I love you, baby!  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby;  
Trust in me when I say.  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Now that I found you, stay.  
And let me love you, baby,  
Let me love you.  
— Dziękuję pani za wspaniały występ! — pocałował ją w dłoń, wywołując słodki chichot u Niny.  
Ω  
Tydzień na szczęście minął szybko i Louis mógł wreszcie zobaczyć Harry'ego. Specjalnie wyjechał wcześniej, żeby nie tylko się nie spóźnić, ale być przed czasem. Musiał odpuścić sobie popołudniową drzemkę, ale był gotowy na to poświęcenie, żeby spotkać mężczyznę. On był ważniejszy niż jego największa pasja; sen.  
— Cześć! — wykrzyknął radośnie Styles, gdy ich zobaczył. — Dzisiaj będziemy na scenie. Louis, chcesz może czegoś do picia? Kawy, herbaty?  
— Może być herbata — odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. — Mleko, bez cukru.  
— Jasne — odparł, wychodząc z pokoju.  
Nina wolała jednak porozglądać się po sali, gdzie będzie występować w piątek. Podczas gdy dziewczynka zwiedziała scenę, Louis czytał różne ogłoszenia. Kilka plakatów z występów i koncertów bardzo go zaciekawiło.  
Po chwili dołączył do nich Harry, podając kubek Louisowi. Te grzecznie podziękował i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł naprzeciwko sceny. Styles podał Ninie mikrofon, instruując ją wcześniej, jak powinna go obsługiwać i trzymać.  
— Wiem, kochanie, że to twój pierwszy taki występ, ale nie bój się, dobrze? — poprosił łagodnie. — Odpręż się, jesteś świetna.  
Harry załączył podkład i Nina zaczęła śpiewać. Początkowo jej głos był lekko drżący, ale po chwili poczuła się pewniej na scenie i nawet delikatnie zaczęła się poruszać. Louis obserwował, jak dziewczynka świetnie się bawi, jednocześnie czuł wzrok mężczyzny na sobie. Nina zaśpiewała utwór kilka razy, w międzyczasie rozgrzewając głos, aż Harry postanowił zakończyć lekcję.  
— Wiem, że dzisiaj trochę krótko, ale nie chcę cię przemęczać — wytłumaczył się. — Staraj się dbać o gardło, żeby nie mieć chrypki no i powodzenia! Odpuść sonie te lody z wujkiem.  
Harry puścił do niego oczko, a Louis poczuł, że się roztapia.  
— Harry, będziesz teraz śpiewał z Zaynem? — spytała cicho.  
— Em, tak, a czemu pytasz? — zdziwił się lekko, patrząc na Louisa, który wzruszył tylko ramionami. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi siostrzenicy.  
— Mogłabym zostać i popatrzeć, prooszę? — przedłużyła ostatnią sylabę i zrobiła maślane oczy do mężczyzny. — Wujek włączył mi tę piosenkę i nawet mi zaśpiewał!  
— Śpiewasz? — zdziwił się Harry, ignorując przez chwilę dziewczynkę, przytulającą się do jego nogi.  
— Nie, po prostu się wygłupialiśmy...  
— Wujek śpiewa świetnie i kiedyś chodził nawet na konkursy! — wykrzyknęła, a Louis spiorunował ją wzrokiem. — Mamusia pokazywała mi zdjęcia.  
— Och, to już wiemy, po kim masz taki ładny głos — przytulił ją, cały czas patrząc na Louisa. — I oczywiście, że możecie zostać. O ile twój wujek nie ma nic przeciwko.  
— Nina, jest już późno, nie będziemy przeszkadzać — wstał, ale dziewczynka wydęła dolną wargę.  
— Ale ja chcę zobaczyć, jak Harry to śpiewa! — krzyknęła oburzona.  
— Nina — upomniał ją.  
— Hej, przecież to naprawdę nie problem — wtrącił się Harry. — Przyjemnie będzie mieć jakąś widownie.  
— Niech wam będzie — westchnął i z powrotem usiadł na krześle. — Zayn też uczy tutaj śpiewu?  
— Tak, ale nastolatków i dorosłych — powiedział Styles. — On organizuje tę drugą część koncertu, z muzyką filmową.  
— Ty wolisz jednak uczyć małe dzieci? — spytał, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o nim.  
— To fajne uczyć czegoś od podstaw — wzruszył ramionami. — Dzieci się bardziej cieszą, mam wrażenie, że też bardziej doceniają twoją pracę. Poza tym, chyba dobrze się dogadujemy.  
Rozmawiali spokojnie, Louis opowiedział mu o swoim doświadczeniu w śpiewaniu, lekach przed występowaniem przed większą publicznością. Harry wytłumaczył, że gdyby miał dobrego nauczyciela i lepszą widownie, to na pewno by się nie bał.  
— Chodzi mi o to, że uczniowie to niezbyt dobra publiczność, dla początkujących. Są znudzeni i najchętniej poszliby do domu. Tutaj przychodzą osoby, które naprawdę chcą zobaczyć występy innych i to jest w pewnym sensie budujące.  
— Może masz rację — zgodził się Louis. — Ale wiesz, ja wcale tak świetnie nie śpiewam. Nie fałszuję, ale nie można tego nazwać jakimś talentem.  
— Nie słyszałem, więc nie mogę ocenić — wzruszył ramionami, po czym sięgnął po mikrofon. — Ale możemy się przekonać.  
— O nie — powiedział, odsuwając od siebie mikrofon.  
— Przecież jesteśmy tutaj tylko we trójkę.  
— Nie wystąpię przed tobą — pokręcił głową, ale Hary słodko się uśmiechnął i Louis chwycił mikrofon.  
— Can't take my eyes off you — włączył podkład muzycznym, a on przełknął gule w gardle.  
Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale znalazł się na scenie, a Harry zaraz obok niego. Nie czuł większego stresu, ze względu na fakt, że nikogo tutaj nie było. Bał się tylko, że ośmieszy się przed mężczyzną.  
Zaczęli razem śpiewać i to było jakby magiczne. Louis zapomniał o tym, że nie robił tego dłuższy czas i nawet się nie rozgrzał. Liczyło się to, że nareszcie na nowo odkrywał swoją dawną pasję. Dodatkowo Harry czuł się na scenie jak ryba w wodzie i śpiewał do Louisa, co jakiś czas dotykając jego policzka, jakby byli w sobie zakochani. Niektóre fragmenty śpiewali równocześnie, inne zaś dzielili między siebie. Wszystko jednak było tak naturalne, jakby długo to ćwiczyli.  
Gdy piosenka się skończyła, Harry ukłonił się i wyciągnął w swoją dłoń w stronę Louisa. Ten nie wiedział, co zrobić, więc pocałował ją lekko, w podziękowaniu. Spojrzeli prosto w swoje oczy i świat się zatrzymał. Louis był oszołomiony jego pięknem i tym, jak cudownie jego włosy były rozwichrzone, a oczy rozświetlone dziwnym blaskiem. Uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało, a Harry odwzajemnił ten gest.  
— Podoba mi się twój głos — powiedział Styles. — Jest specyficzny, ale wow, nigdy czegoś takiego nie słyszałem. Powinieneś dalej śpiewać.  
— Dziękuję — odparł, a Harry oblizał usta, lustrując Louisa wzrokiem.  
— Weźcie sobie pokój! — usłyszeli dziecięcy głos i odwrócili się gwałtownie. Nina siedziała obok Zayna, który zaczął się śmiać, gdy to powiedziała. — Co to w ogóle znaczy?  
— Tak się mówi, gdy dwójka ludzi bardzo się kocha — wytłumaczył jej Zayn, wstając z krzesła. — I zgodzę się z Panem Napalonym, ładnie śpiewasz. Naprawdę.  
— Napalonym? — powtórzyła Nina.  
— Zakochanym — wyjaśnił Zayn, zanosząc się ze śmiechy.  
— Dziękuje — odpowiedział Louis, schodząc ze sceny. — To my już pójdziemy, dzięki za wszystko.  
Pożegnali się i wyszli.  
Louis nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł. On praktycznie nie znał Harry'ego, ale miał wrażenie, że śpiewali o sobie. To oczywiście było niemożliwe, bo nawet nie znał jego orientacji, a poza tym, taki mężczyzna musiał być w związku. Był zbyt idealny, każdy mógł się w nim zakochać. Ale Louisowi było dziwnie z tym, że tak szybko się w kimś zauroczył. On po prostu chciał, żeby Harry był jego.  
Ω  
W piątek byli na miejscu pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem koncertu. Harry wyglądał na lekko zdenerwowanego, dlatego Louis wolał z nim nie rozmawiać. Rozumiał, że organizowanie takiego wydarzenia to poważna sprawa i nic dziwnego, że jest niespokojny.  
Nina miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę i w przeciwieństwie do innych w ogóle się nie stresowała. Jedna z mam jej koleżanek usiadła obok Louisa i chwaliła dziewczynkę:  
— Podziwiam pana córkę, jest taka pewna siebie!  
Louis tylko grzecznie podziękował, nie chcąc jej tłumaczyć, że jest jej wujkiem. Wolał skupić się na występach, które zapowiadał Harry. Tomlinson starał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że jego koszula była stanowczo zbyt rozpięta, ukazując tatuaże. Cóż, mężczyzna raczej nie zrobił tego dla małych dzieci, tylko dla ich matek, które patrzyły na niego, jakby go chciały zjeść. Louis był nieco zdegustowany widokiem kobiet, śliniących się na widok młodszego od siebie chłopaka, ale potem doszedł do wniosku, że zachowuje się tak samo, podziwiając jego ciało. Ale przynajmniej jest zaledwie kilka lat starszy.  
Styles był typem prowadzącego, który o każdej piosence opowiadał jakąś ciekawostkę. Widać było, że przykładał się do utworów jakie wybierał i bardzo je lubił. Pochodziły one z bajek Disneya, zarówno tych nowych, jak i starych, a Louis ze zgrozą zauważył, że znał większość.  
— Teraz przed państwem wystąpi ostatni wykonawca, no cóż, nie powinien się sam zapowiadać, ale jego kolega gdzieś zniknął — zaśmiał się nerwowo, a Louis dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie ma tutaj Zayn i na pewnie dlatego Harry jest tak zestresowany. Był jednak przekonany, że mężczyzna pojawi się w drugiej części koncertu. — Przed państwem Harry Styles, z piosenką z Króla Lwa, czyli Can you feel the love tonight Eltona Johna, któremu nikt jeszcze nie wybaczył stworzenia tak cudownej piosenki, przy której wszyscy płaczemy. Przynajmniej ja płaczę.  
Louis roześmiał się cicho, a Harry wszedł na scenę i zaśpiewał ten utwór. Był pod wrażeniem jego dużą skalą głosu i tym, że świetnie poradził sobie z tak trudnym utworem. Nie mógł powstrzymać łagodnego uśmiechu, kiedy mężczyzna spoglądał na niego, śpiewając.  
— Tym kończymy pierwszą część koncertu, teraz będzie pięciominutowa przerwa, po której zaczynamy koncert z muzyką filmową. Proszę się częstować ciastkami, kawą i herbatą.  
Zszedł ze sceny i Louis od razu skierował się w jego stronę. Wpierw pogratulował występu Ninie, a dopiero później odezwał się do Harry'ego:  
— Hej, wszystko okej? — był lekko zaniepokojony tym, że mężczyzna się stresował.  
— Tak, po prostu Zayna nie ma i jestem na niego zdenerwowany. Dzwoniłem jakieś milion razy — jego głos jednak wciąż brzmiał spokojnie. — Za jakieś pół godziny powinniśmy razem śpiewać.  
— Poradzisz sobie sam — uspokoił go.  
— Tak, ale wolałbym śpiewać z kimś, ta piosenka jest do tego stworzona — jęknął. — Nieważne, cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Naprawdę.  
— Słuchanie ciebie to przyjemność — uśmiechnął się. — I dasz sobie radę, trzymam kciuki.  
— Dziękuję.  
Louis usiadł wraz z Niną w trzecim rzędzie, obok jej koleżanki. W drugiej części koncertu śpiewali uczniowie Zayna i utwory również były starannie dobrane. Jak na razie faworytką Louisa była dziewczyna, śpiewająca Young and Beautiful Lany del Rey. Uwielbiał Wielkiego Gatsby'ego, a oprócz tego wykonanie tej piosenki było zniewalające. Żałował, że on sam nie miał takich możliwości, gdy był nastolatkiem, może jego przyszłość potoczyłaby się inaczej.  
Kolejni artyści śpiewali, a Zayn wciąż się nie pojawiał. Harry nie pokazywał po sobie zdenerwowania, ale Louis chyba stresował się bardziej od niego.  
— Czas na przedostatnią piosenkę i jest to duet! — oznajmił radośnie Styles. — Wystąpi dobrze wam już znany Harry Styles i Zaynem Malikiem — zaczął rozglądać się po sali. — O nie, gdzie jest Zayn? Widziałaś go może? — spytał się dziewczynki w pierwszym rzędzie, która zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. — Jak Harry teraz zaśpiewa duet. Czy ktoś z was wie, kto zna tekst do Can't take my eyes off you?  
— Louis zna! — wykrzyknęła zadowolona Nina , wskazując na niego.  
— Wcale nie znam, nie wiem co ona wymyśla — uśmiechnął się niepewnie, gdy cała publiczność na niego spojrzała. Harry w tym czasie patrzył na niego lekko rozbawiony. — Kim jest w ogóle na dziewczynka? Musiała mnie z kimś pomylić.   
— Wujku, przecież słyszałam jak zaśpiewałeś to całe z Harrym — zaprotestowała.  
— Ja naprawdę nie... — nie zdążył dokończyć, bo publiczność zaczęła skandować jego imię.  
Nogi miał jak z waty, kiedy wchodził na scenę. Czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich ludzi i naprawdę miał ochotę wrócić na swoje miejsce. Harry jednak podał mu dłoń i stanęli obok siebie.  
— Tak więc, duet zaśpiewa Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson. Wielkie brawa dla nich — zszedł na chwilę ze sceny, żeby włączyć podkład, podczas gdy widzowie klaskali. W końcu wrócił na miejsce, wręczając Louisowi jeden z mikrofonów.  
You're just too good to be true;  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
Harry podszedł bliżej Louisa, muskając dłonią jego bark. Początkowo czuł się zażenowany, ale po chwili również zaczął grać.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch;  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived,  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true;  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
Pardon the way that I stare:  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak;  
There are no words left to sapek  
Harry dotknął policzka Louisa, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy ten oblizał wargi.  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real,  
You're just too good to be true;  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
I love you, baby!  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby;  
Trust in me when I say.  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Now that I found you, stay.  
And let me love you, baby,  
Let me love you.  
You're just too good to be true;  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch;  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived,  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true;  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
Stali teraz zbyt blisko siebie, nawet jak na to, że mieli grać zakochanych. Louis cieszył się, że jest na miejscu Zayna, bo nie mógłby przyglądać się, jak tamta dwójka się tak zachowuje.   
I love you, baby!  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby;  
Trust in me when I say.  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Now that I found you, stay.  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Trust in me when I say.  
Ostatnie wersy były solówką Louisa, w czasie której Harry pocałował go w czoło.  
I need you, baby!  
Well won't you come stay  
Oh. pretty baby.  
Now that I found you, stay.  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.  
Wzięli się za dłonie i ukłonili, a publiczność zaczęła bić głośne brawa.  
— Dziękuję bardzo za ten występ, jeszcze raz wielkie brawa dla ochotnika — sam Harry zaczął klaskać, gdy Louis schodził ze sceny. — Przed nami ostatnia piosenka, w wykonaniu wszystkich występujących. Smelly Cat!  
Nina pociągnęła Louisa z powrotem na scenę, gdzie wszyscy wspólnie zaśpiewali piosenkę Phoebe z Przyjaciół, a Harry grał na gitarze. W tym momencie do sali wszedł Zayn, najwyraźniej w dobrym humorze. Styles spiorunował go wzorkiem, ale nic nie powiedział. Wszyscy dalej świetnie się bawili, wręcz specjalnie fałszując, żeby bardziej przypominać bohaterkę.  
Gdy koncert się skończył, wszyscy powoli wychodzili z sali. Cześć podchodziła jeszcze do Harry'ego podziękować mu albo pogratulować.  
— Gratuluje, naprawdę wyglądaliście na zakochanych — zaśmiała się kobieta, trzymająca za rękę swoją córeczkę.  
— Harry i Louis przecież wzięli sobie pokój! I dzisiaj też pewnie wezmą. Są tacy napaleni! — oznajmiła zadowolona Nina. Louis spojrzał na nią karcąco, Harry się zarumienił, a drugi nauczyciel się zaśmiał. — Zayn mi tak powiedział.  
Kobieta tylko kiwnęła głową, marszcząc brwi. Część osób za nią odwróciła się w ich stronę, uśmiechając się. Louis czuł, jak jego policzki zaczynają piec, ale było to niczym w porównaniu, jak zaczerwienił się Harry. Na jego bladej skórze wyraźnie odznaczały się rumieńce.  
— Dzięki, młoda! — Zayn przybił dziewczynce piątkę, podczas gdy Louis i Harry patrzyli na siebie lekko zawstydzeni.  
— Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie dzisiaj zrobił, Louis — odezwał się Harry, gdy już zostali we czwórkę, bo reszta gości opuściła salę. — Uratowałeś mi dzisiaj życie.  
— Hej, to nic takiego — poklepał go przyjaźnie po ramieniu — Świetnie się bawiłem  
— Muszę ci to jakoś wynagrodzić. Co powiesz na kolację? — zaproponował. — Znam bardzo dobrą restaurację niedaleko, myślę że by ci się spodobała.  
— Z chęcią — zgodził się od razu, lekko zaskoczony obrotem spraw.  
— To podałbyś mi swój numer? — oblizał usta, kiedy wpisywali nawzajem swoje numery. — To ja zadzwonię, umówimy się dokładnie — uśmiechnął się. — W ogóle, Nina, gratuluje ci występu.  
— Szkoda, że Zayn nie widział — przyznała ze smutkiem.  
— Może nie widziałem, ale słyszałem — odpowiedział, a Harry zmarszczył brwi. — Byłem cały czas za drzwiami.  
— Nie mam siły z tobą dyskutować, porozmawiamy sobie jutro — westchnął Styles — Pójdę po swoje rzeczy.  
Gdy tylko Harry wyszedł, Zayn zwrócił się do Louisa, z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem. Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi.  
— Wiesz, że zrobiłem to specjalnie? — odezwał się do niego.  
— Co?  
— No nie przyszedłem na występ — przewrócił oczami Zayn. — Żebyście mogli razem zaśpiewać, a Harry z wdzięczności zaprosiłby cię na randkę.  
— Ty wiedziałeś, że tak to będzie wyglądać? — zdziwił się Louis. — A poza tym, Harry nie mówił, że to randka...  
— Znam go kilka lat i wiem, kiedy ktoś mu się podoba — oznajmił. — I zdradzę ci, że jeszcze na nikogo się tak nie patrzył. I dotykał.  
— Dotykał? — powtórzył Louis, zastanawiając się, co mężczyzna ma na myśli.  
— Mam na myśli scenę czy to jak muska twoje ramię „przypadkiem" — zrobił w powietrzu znak cudzysłowia. — No nie mówiąc, o tym, co zapewne robi pod prysznicem myśląc o tobie...  
— Wydawało mi się, że wy macie się ku sobie — mruknął niepewnie, a Zayn się roześmiał.  
— Harry nie jest w moim typie — wyjaśnił. — Znaczy, nie że nie lubię mężczyzn, po prostu on mi się nie podoba.  
— Przecież on jest idealny! — oburzył się. — Jak może ci się nie podobać?  
— Louis, musisz zrozumieć, że może i Harry jest facetem 9/10, ale tylko dla ciebie jest stuprocentowo idealnym mężczyzną. Wiesz dlaczego? — Louis zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. — Bo ty jesteś dla niego stuprocentowo idealny. Dopełniacie się, dlatego musiałem coś zrobić, żebyście się umówili. Harry może pogniewa się kilka dni, ale w końcu mu przejdzie.  
— Ja... dziękuję — wydusił z siebie.  
— Nie dziękuj, tylko weźcie wreszcie ten pokój — puścił do niego oczko.  
Po chwili wrócił Harry, który wskazał tylko na leżącą na krzesłach Ninę:  
— Dziecko nam zasnęło.  
Ω  
Louis podszedł powoli do Harry'ego, stojącego w kuchni, obejmując go od tyłu. Wiedział, że na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Przycisnął się do niego mocniej, przenosząc swoje dłonie z jego brzucha, na żebra i łaskocząc delikatnie. Ten odwrócił się gwałtownie, próbując się odsunąć od tego dotyku. Louis cmoknął jego usta, chwytając jego biodra. Harry całkowicie mu się poddał, lekko kładąc się na blat.  
— Kochaj się ze mną tutaj — wyszeptał do jego ucha Tomlinson. — Na kuchennym blacie.  
— Jezu — jęknął, odsuwając głowę w bok, żeby Louis mógł całować jego szyję. — Mogę chociaż włożyć tort do lodówki?  
— Wymyślasz — niechętnie się odsunął, żeby jego chłopak mógł to zrobić. Harry wziął zrobiony i ozdobiony przez siebie tort i włożył do lodówki.  
Byli ze sobą od kilku tygodni. Od czasów ich randki wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko, jakby znali się o wiele dłużej. Teraz spędzali ze sobą cały wolny czas, a nawet przychodzili nawzajem do swojej pracy. Harry był cudownym chłopakiem, opiekuńczym i kochanym, a jednocześnie tak ulegał Louisowi. Styles po prostu kochał wszystko c oz nim związane; ich spotkanie, rozmowy, wspólne milczenie, seks, czy nawet to, jak śpiewali pod prysznicem.  
Dzisiaj Nina miała urodziny, a Harry postanowił upiec jej tort. Planowali, że w trójkę mogliby jutro iść do wesołego miasteczka, bo dzisiaj popołudniu robiła przyjęcie dla swoich koleżanek. Jednak rano mężczyźni musieli się nią zająć, bo Nina nie zgodziła się na pójście do przedszkola tego dnia, a Lottie nie mogła się nią opiekować. Styles od razu zaproponował, że spędzą z nią dzień. Dziewczynka była mocno zauroczona Harrym, że chciała z nim spędzać mnóstwo czasu. A jemu to nie przeszkadzało, był szczęśliwy, że zyskał sympatię tak ważnej osoby dla jego chłopaka. Poza tym, Nina była cudownym dzieckiem. Niesamowicie radosna, do tego grzeczna i dość posłuszna.  
— Możesz mi przypomnieć, co chciałeś tutaj robić? — zagadał Harry, uśmiechając się lekko i wskakując na kuchenny blat.  
— Większość osób przygotowuje tutaj posiłki — wymruczał, pochylając się, żeby przygryźć jego ucho. — Ja będę jadł.  
Nie dał mu czasu na odpowiedź, bo wpił się w jego usta. Harry od razu się poddał, pozwalając się całować. Otwierał usta, wkładając dłonie pod koszulkę Louisa i przejeżdżając placami po plecach. Wiedział dobrze, jak to lubi, czuł na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka.  
Harry był skupiony na całowaniu Louisa, podczas gdy mężczyzna zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie. Dotknął przez bokserki rosnącej erekcji, mocniej ocierając ich języki od siebie. Styles zajęczał cicho, kiedy jego chłopak ugniatał jego penisa. Wypchnął biodra go góry, prosząc o więcej, ale Louis starał się to ignorować, wciąż się z nim drocząc.  
Harry czuł, jak krawędź blatu wbija się w jego plecy, ale starał się to ignorować, skupiając się na ustach mężczyzny. Ten przeniósł swoje pocałunki na linie jego żuchwy, co jakiś czas przygryzając delikatną skórę. Styles nie chciał dłużej czekać, oczywiście kochał ich całowanie się, ale miał ochotę na coś więcej. Ostatnimi czasy kochali się w romantycznej atmosferze i Louis zmuszał go do bycia na górze. On to uwielbiał, lubił sprawiać, że Tomlinson nie kontrolował siebie i jak cudownie głośny był. Jednak jego dominująca natura nie pozwalała mu na całkowite bycie uległym, nawet gdy to Harry go pieprzył. On sam niezbyt potrafił być dla niego bardziej szorstki czy używać jakiś niegrzecznych słów, dlatego gdy Louis miał ochotę być na dole, Styles robił wszystko, żeby ich seks był jak najbardziej romantyczny i żeby oboje czuli się dobrze.  
Teraz jednak Louis swoim zachowaniem dawał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że chłopak ma być mu uległy i Harry skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że go to nie podniecało. Uwielbiał gdy jego chłopak się tak wobec niego zachowywał.  
Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy odsunął się od twarzy Harry'ego, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Swoją dłoń ułożył na jego szyi, podczas gdy drugą włożył do bokserek i bawił się, jakby od niechcenia, penisem. Patrzyli się sobie w oczy, a Styles czuł, że jego twarz jest cała czerwona. Sposób w jaki Louis go wręcz podziwiał sprawiał, że czuł się zawstydzony i chciał spuścić wzrok, ale dłoń na jego szyi skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiała.  
Jego chłopak droczył się z nim przez chwilę, zanim zaczął go rozbierać. Gdy tylko jego dłonie złapały dół materiału, Harry uniósł dłonie, pozwalając przełożyć koszulkę przez swoją głowę i rzucić ją gdzieś na podłogę. Następnie Louis zajął się spodniami, które na szczęście nie były aż tak ciasne jak zawsze. Pochylał się przed nim, kucając, kiedy Harry wyciągał nogi z nogawek, przy okazji opuszczając bokserki i odrzucając je na bok. Stał teraz całkowicie nagi przed Louisem, który podziwiał go, przygryzając wargę. Jego wzrok płynnie przechodził z twarzy, poprzez klatkę piersiową, zatrzymując się na stojącym już penisie.  
— Masz zamiar też się rozebrać? — spytał zalotnie Harry, dotykając opuszkami rąbka jego koszulki.  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie parsknięcie śmiechem, jakby to, co powiedział było niedorzeczne.  
— Odwrócić się — rozkazał Louis, a chłopak od razu wykonał jego polecenie. Oparł się łokciami o kuchenny blat, wypinając lekko pośladki. Od razu poczuł lekkie klepnięcie w nie, co spowodowało jeszcze większy podniecenie. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się tym, jak mężczyzna oparł się o jego plecy, żeby podgryzać i lizać jego ucho. — Grzeczny chłopiec.  
Harry niekontrolowanie jęknął, a Louis zaczął ocierać się o jego pośladki, trzymając go za barki. Szorki materiał zapewne pozostawił jakieś czerwone ślady na bladej skórze, ale ta myśl sprawiła, że Styles mocniej wypiął się w jego stronę. Był pewien, że ten ruch wywołał pewny siebie uśmiech na twarzy Tomlinsona, jednak wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Podobało mu się to, że jest dla niego grzeczny i podoba się swojemu chłopakowi.  
Dłonie Louis błądziły po jego ciele, muskał jego łopatki oraz dół pleców, zatrzymując się dopiero na biodrach. Chwycił delikatne boczki i mocniej się o niego otarł, jakby przygotowując go na to, w jakiej pozycji będzie go pieprzył. Jeszcze raz nachylił się i pocałował jego kark. Schodził ustami coraz niżej, a dłonie umieścił na udach Harry'ego. Ten bardzo chciał się dotknąć, ale wiedział, że nie może dopóki Louis mu na to nie pozwoli.  
Dy pocałunki przeniosły się na dół pleców, mężczyzna poczuł ciarki na ciele. Domyślił się, jakie plany ma wobec niego Louis i czuł podekscytowanie. Zacisnął piersi gotowy na to, jak jego chłopak zaczął całować jego pośladki, równocześnie je ściskając. Harry poddał się jego dotykowi, rozkoszując się każdym ruchem. Musiał wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę droczenia się, ssanie malinek na jego pośladku, zanim w końcu poczuł język Louis liżący jego dziurkę. Mimo że spodziewał się tego uczucia i tak głośno jęknął, kładąc głowę na blacie. Tomlinson klęczał za nim, rozwierając pośladki i starając się drażnić go językiem. Harry nie potrafił opanować dźwięków, jakie wydobywały się z jego gardła, kiedy Louis okrążył dziurkę i wreszcie w nią wszedł. Styles bardziej się wypinał, chcąc jeszcze więcej, a mężczyzna dawał mu to, o co go prosił.  
Gdyby nie fakt, że dłonie Louisa go podtrzymywały, już dawno upadłby na ziemię. Czuł, że jego nogi są jak z waty, a kolana drżały z przyjemności. Mężczyzna pierzył go językiem tak dobrze, że Harry nie potrafił zebrać swoich myśli i jego umysł stał się papką. Wszystko było tak idealne, że jedyne, co mu pozostało to położenie się na blacie i całkowite poddanie się mężczyźnie.  
Gdy Harry czuł, że jest już na krawędzi i wystarczyłby jeden ruch na jego penisie, żeby doszedł, Louis wyciągnął swój język. Styles z trudem uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na mężczyznę za sobą. Jego broda była mokra od śliny, którą właśnie wycierał wierzchem dłoni, a oczy wręcz płonęły z pożądania. Usta miał zaczerwienione, ale Harry był pewien, że jego własne są bardziej opuchnięte od ciągłego przygryzania ich.  
— Czekaj na mnie chwilę — rozkazał Louis. — I nie dotykaj się.  
Harry jęknął, kiedy mężczyzna wychodził z pokoju. Czuł się lekko obolały przez sposób, w jaki krawędź blatu wbijała się w jego brzuch. Dodatkowo wyginanie pleców sprawiało lekko ból w kręgosłupie, ale i tak najgorsza była jego twarda erekcja. Był pewien, że jego penis jest już całkowicie czerwony i prosił się o nawet najmniejszy dotyk. Harry jednak starał się być silny, zaciskał pięści, powstrzymując samego siebie do przejechania dłonią po członku.  
Louis rzeczywiście wrócił po chwili, niosąc ze sobą lubrykant i prezerwatywę. Po drodze musiał pozbyć się ubrać, bo teraz został w samych bokserkach. Harry desperacko chciał go dotknąć, tak pięknie wyglądał. Jego opalona skóra, delikatny zarys mięsni i cudowne tatuaże doprowadzały go do zawrotów głowy. Czasami nie wierzył w swoje szczęście i to, że był jego chłopakiem.   
— Lou, proszę — wysapał Harry, czując jak jego oczy robią się wilgotne. Tak bardzo pragnął teraz Louisa, chciał dojść i nie mógł znieść kolejnych sekund nie bycia dotykanym.  
— Spokojnie skarbie — powiedział łagodnie, całując jego ramię. — Zaraz się tobą zajmę.  
Ponownie cmoknął to miejsce, żeby go uspokoić, kiedy rozlał na palce lubrykant. Ogrzewał go przez chwilę, zanim przybliżył do dziurki chłopaka. Harry był dostatecznie rozciągnięty przez jego język, żeby od razu przyjąć dwa palce. Gdy tylko Louis poruszył się w jego wnętrzu, chłopak sapnął. Poczuł uderzenie w pośladek, i pożałował, że nie może zobaczyć jak jego skóra się zaczerwieniła. Louis zaś podziwiał swoje dzieło, napawając się odciskiem swojej dłoni. Bez kolejnych przygotowań, dodał trzeci palec. Harry zacisnął się na nich przez chwilę, więc Louis nie poruszył nimi, dopóki nie zobaczył jak mięśnie się rozluźniają. Zaczął pieprzyć chłopaka palcami, z początku delikatnie, aż jego ruchy stały się coraz szybsze. Głowa Harry'ego była położona płasko na blacie, a oczy zamknięte. Louis trzymał drugą dłoń na jego plecach, masując napięte mięśnie.  
— Jest już okej? — upewnił się Louis i gdy mężczyzna w odpowiedzi wymamrotał „yhy", wysunął swoje palce. Wytarł je o swoje bokserki, które zaraz po tym ściągnął. Założył prezerwatywę i sięgnął po żel. Jego penis był boleśnie twardy, dlatego pozwolił sobie trochę go dotykać, nakładając lubrykant, żeby dać sobie ulgę. Westchnął, gdy podziwiał, jak chętny jest Harry. Wypinał swój tyłek w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś tarcia, a Louis zorientował się, że patrzy na niego, cały czas dotykając siebie. Szybko się otrząsnął i przyłożył czubek swojego penisa do jego dziurki. Harry rozluźnił się na tyle, że bez problemu wszedł w niego, jednak robił to dość delikatny.  
— Po prostu mnie pieprz — wysapał Harry, a Louisowi nie trzeba było dwa razy tego powtarzać.  
Wbił się niego do końca, jedną dłoń kładąc na barku, a drugą ciągnął jego włosy. Wiedział, że chłopak to lubi, bawił się ciemnymi kosmykami, coraz mocniej w jego wchodząc. Harry będąc na dole bardzo szybko zamieniał się w jęczący bałagan i Louis to uwielbiał. Wszyscy widzieli chłopaka jako miłego, dobrego i wiecznie uśmiechniętego, ale on poznał go jeszcze w momencie, którym błagał go, żeby go pieprzył i wyglądał na tak zrujnowanego.  
Czuł, że jest blisko, ale chciał, żeby Harry doszedł przed nim. Wziął jego penisa w dłoń i zaczął go dotykać w rytm swoich pchnięć. Pocałował jeszcze jego plecy, czując na ustach słonawy smak, który wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. To był jego Harry i wszystko w nim było idealne.  
— Dojdziesz dla mnie, skarbie? — spytał cicho, mocniej mu obciągając. Harry kiwnął głową, niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Louis pociągnął go za włosy na tyle mocno, że jego plecy zostały wygięte w jego stronę. Styles odwrócił głowę, dzięki czemu mogli się pocałować, kiedy dochodził w dłoń mężczyzny.  
Louisowi wyciągnął swojego penisa, nie chcąc poruszać się we wrażliwej dziurce chłopaka. Zdjął prezerwatywę i wyrzucił ją na podłogę, podczas gdy Harry wstał z blatu i uklęknął przed nim. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak zarumienione są jego policzki i jak cudownie wygląda, biorąc jego penisa do ust. Harry był zmęczony, ale to nie powstrzymywało go przed lizaniem i ssaniem jego członka. Wystarczyło kilka ruchów, dzięki którym Louis doszedł prosto w jego usta. Widział zarys uśmiechu na twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy poczuł smak spermy.  
Pomógł mu wstać i złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach.  
— Kocham cię — wysapał Harry.  
— Też cię kocham — odparł Louis, jeszcze raz go całując.  
— Chyba musimy to ogarnąć — oznajmił Harry. — Lepiej żeby Lottie i Nina nie zastały nas w takim stanie.  
Louis zaśmiał się tylko w odpowiedzi i zabrał się za czyszczenie podłogi.  
Ω  
Gdy tylko chłopcy usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi, zerwali się z kanapy. Harry zajrzał jeszcze do kuchni, upewniając się, że wszystko posprzątali. Louis w tym czasie wpuścił do środka Lottie i Ninę. Dziewczynka przywitała się w wujkiem i od razu pobiegła w ramiona Harry'ego.  
— Część księżniczko! — powiedział mężczyzna, okręcając ją wokół siebie. — Wszystkie najlepszego kochana. Prezent odstaniesz od na jutro, ale pokaże ci twój tort, dobrze?  
— A będę mogła potem zapleść twoje włosy, prooszę? — spytała grzecznie, gdy wylądowała już na ziemi.  
— A umiesz zaplatać warkocze? — upewnił się, a dziewczynka lekko się speszyła.  
— Em, nie — powiedziała smutno.  
— Och, nie przejmuj się skarbie, Louis cię nauczy — obiecał jej i wyszli razem do kuchni.  
Louis w tym czasie usiadł z Lottie w salonie. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pokoju i stwierdziła:  
— Uprawialiście seks.  
— Co? — zdziwił się, że dziewczyna to jakoś wywnioskowała. — Skąd wiesz?  
— Śmierdzi tutaj seksem — uznała ze śmiechem.  
— Jak śmierdzi seks?  
— Powąchaj sienie, to się dowiesz — powiedziała, po czym klepnęła go w kolano. — Żartowałam. Tak sobie strzeliłam, bo Harry dziwnie chodzi.  
— Rany — westchnął tylko, bo jego chłopak wraz z bratanicą weszli do pokoju.  
— Podoba ci się tort? — zagadał Louis do dziewczynki, która entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową.  
— Uwielbiam go! — odezwała się. — Dziękuję ci wujku za Harry'ego.  
— Ja też sobie dziękuję — wymamrotał, całując żuchwę mężczyzny.   
— To mnie powinniście podziękować — oznajmiła Lottie, gdy już szykowała się do wyjścia.   
— Kto? — odezwał się Louis.  
— Ty i Harry — uściśliła. — To dzięki mnie jesteście razem. Gdybym nie wyjechała, to nawet byście się nie poznali.  
— Nie zgodzę się — odezwał się Harry. — Myślę, że skoro jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni prędzej czy później byśmy się spotkali. W innym miejscu, okolicznościach, ale to by się stało.  
— Może — dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. — Ale lepiej wcześniej, prawda?  
Przyznali jej rację, patrząc się na siebie, z lekkimi uśmiechami.  
— Wujku, co z tymi warkoczykami? — spytała Nina, a Harry od razu usiadł na ziemi tyłem do siedzącej an sofie dziewczynki. Zaczęła bawić się jego włosami, podczas gdy Louis podziwiał jak piękny jest mężczyzna. Styles również patrzył się na Louisa, uśmiechając się delikatnie do niego.   
— Ty naprawdę nie możesz oderwać od niego oczu — westchnęła zadowolona Lottie, patrząc na nich z rozczuleniem.


End file.
